A Galaxy Divided
by GooberSmite
Summary: This is a Cross over from my mass effect and supreme commander and Halo...please note that i haven't finished writing the other 2 stories and am looking for some input on this.


Chapter 1

The Warp Storm

June 23 3889 near the galactic border of Coalition and Covenant space

The day of the Infinite War and the Seraphim war had been long gone from the mind of General Fluffy Dreads as he was on his patrol routes in Coalition space with his Hunter clutch of 90 ships currently with 2 ship gantries (3887 model) adding some upgrades to his main ship the _Phoenix _an experimental Heavy destroyer like the P_illar of Autumn _but more with more armor and shields compared to its sister ship. AS the upgrades were finishing up a Rift in space appeared with an ominous thunder coming from it as fluffy prepared his clutch for battle a voice appeared in his mind.

_"Dreads…Dreads…past through the storm and you shall be rewarded with the gifts of Chaos." _The voice said through Fluffies mind as his Psyionic shielding on his armor, as he stared into the Warp storm,the transmission from Supreme Commander of the UEF forces Inferno opened.

"General Fluffy we have received reports that some sort of Rift has opened at your clutches location can you confirm that this is a Quantum Rift?" Inferno stated as he was going over the data he received via his implants, Inferno had been busy with most of the Covenant War as more of the Covenant are focusing on attacking our outer colonies and IC's from the data we have received.

"There is a Warp Storm here not a Quantum Rift…permission to go through Sir?" Fluffy stated as he was still fixed on the storm as his fleet readied for whatever hell would form from within.

"…" Inferno stared at fluffy as he was ultimately the leader of the UEF forces so the decision was his. "Very well go ahead and find out where it leads because our scans show it was put out of their galaxy this would require mass amounts of power to generate so I am sending the gantries with you as well as 3 Quantum gates." Inferno stated as he cut the transmission and went back to what the new reports from the R&D had developed.

"All ships forward towards the Warp ensure all capacitors and charged and ready as well as all forces ready for combat." Fluffy stated as his fleet moved towards the Warp with his 69th Hunter Clutch moved to enter the Warp the voice returned.

_"Come Fluffy a Galaxy of riches awaits you…all you need to do is enter." _The voice stated through Fluffies mind as he entered through the Warp Storm, as the fleet began passing through the storms energies began to strike against the shields of the ships it would seem some energies tried to get onto the ship but the shields and teleporter jammers seemed to be working to keep them out, with this Fluffy decided to head to his quarters as the trip through this Warp Storm would be quite long he believed and some rest for any opposition he left Vylon Valor in charge while he was off duty.

* * *

June 24 41st millennium 992 D'Yandi system T'au Space

As the Storm expelled the fleet out Fluffy returned to his command post after he had gotten ready and had around a 4 course breakfast as well as prepping Commander Dietrich and his squad for any threat that might occur, as he entered the Command Deck of his flagship he could see that his fleet was intact none had taken any losses from the travel through the Warp but were scattered out of formation near each other with this he ordered the fleet to regroup and send some probes out into the system they were in and see what lies bond in the galaxy they seemed to have entered.

"When the probes return, forward all major data to my suit computer I will be in the cargo hold…I need to speak with Jeremy." Fluffy stated as he headed towards the cargo bay where Dietrich and his squad were waiting.

As Fluffy exited the elevator he could see the 5 man squad in their armors waiting for their orders or mainly something to do, Fluffy approached Jeremy was in his 70's now but still looked like he was in his 30's beyond the synthetic legs he was as fit as always just like his squad.

"Jeremy how are things going with your team…not to unhappy with the fact we left out galaxy to see what's going on over here?" Fluffy stated as looked over at the other 4 marines who seemed to be playing poker currently since they had been bored for quite some time now.

"Just waiting mostly the guys seemed to have found a better way to pass the time…we rather be fighting the Covenant personally but…there are always more threats right?" Jeremy Stated as he headed over to the poker table where the 4 where playing.

"Hey Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen enough of the card game get your asses over here." Jeremy stated over his suits Comm. Channel as he approached the 4 marines as they stood at attention leaving the poker game alone.

"What is it that yeah need boss I'm currently out 20K and I'm pretty sure that Nikolai has been cheating this hole time with all the vodka he's been drinking there is no way he should be able to get the pot at this rate." Dempsey stated as the said Russian was still drinking away.

"Russian has not honored anything he does he constantly be drunk and smell foul." Takeo stated as he began to go for his Omni-katana his odd melee weapon of choice compared to some of the marines now a days.

"Tak settle down you always say that to him... and I know he stinks of vodka even after he showers he wreaks to high heaven of vodka..." Dempsey stated while keeping Takeo from trying to attack Nikolai.

"Nikolai is fine he just likes his vodka so much he bathes in it...and Dempsey is still an idiot he tries to play against his better..." Edward chuckled with a twinge of chaotic nature.

"What...what we talking about...my vodka is fine...I think...let me check...(drinks) ah still good OK now then what we get to shoot at now...Takeo? Where going to shoot Takeo now...oh lovely." Nikolai started ramblings he began to stumble with his battle rifle in sniper mode, with this he fired a stray shoot that started to ricochet around the bay until it finally stopped after it hit a Gemini.

"Oh what I hit...was it Takeo?" HE asked as he began to sit down at the card game and check his hand again.

"You almost hit all of us...anyways with this new system let's see if there is any life here the probes should be returning now." Fluffy stated as he left Jeremy to his squad as he was dealt in to the poker game since they had nothing better to do.

As Fluffy returned to the bridge the probes had returned and he was receiving the data from one of his Comm. Officers the data showed that the system was inhabited by a space faring race it seemed to have quite a force around one of the planets and a few of the moons.

* * *

June 24 41st millennium 992 D'Yandi T'au Space

The T'au battle fleet defending the D'Yandi system had been stationed for some supplies of their food and some repairs as some of the ships hadn't been fixed for a few weeks, Shas'O Nirys was the T'au Commander directing the defense of the planet as some of the Ethereal's were on planet currently, he was escorting them for some troubling business with some of the Kroot and Vespine on the planet. They seemed to be having some problems with the local feral Orks as they began to show signs of trying to form into a WAAAAARGH but the T'au had tried to hold the Orks down but they didn't have that many Kroot or Fire Warriors on hand as they were moved towards the Kronus system with Shas'O Kais so the T'au on D'Yandi were ill equipped to deal with the feral Orks for now, as Shao'Nirys was going over some of the data from the fleet resupply it seemed it would be quite some time before the fleet will be ready again.

As the _Phoenix _came out of slip space near the outer moon of D'Yandi in front of the T'au defense fleet a transmission went out on all T'au channels as Shao'Nirys looked onto the main screen of his Or'es El'leath battleship as the sensors picked up the new contact near the edge of the moons orbit.

"This is General Fluffy of the Coalition of Species I would like to initiate 1st contact with the T'au people." Fluffy spoke as most of the T'au fleet started to get into action as they were preparing for any sort of attack as Shas'O Nirys began to wonder what trickery is this these humans could be a splinter group of the Imperium of Man…or this could be a trap set by the Imperium…no not their style to us such trickery and they always just attack any and all xenos unless something important is at hand.

"I need an uplink to the Ethereal's on planet now!" Shas'O Nirys stated as the of his ship attempted to get in contact with the Ethereal's on planet. Within an a few minutes Shao'Nirys was speaking with the Ethereal's on D'Yandi and was discussing the matter of this new human force.

"I say we meet with these humans and see what they have since they seem to only have this one ship...it would be good to have more humans join the Greater Good and more allies are always a good thing for us." The Ethereal stated over the uplink between the 4.

"Well we will have to meet them but how so...we could have them come on to my ship or we can have them come down to the planet, whatever our choice we need to make it soon I do not know the patience of these humans." Shao'Nirys stated as he was beginning to get irritated with the fact that the humans had come to the system undetected.

"Have them come to your ship...we will arrive shortly show them the might of the Kor'vattra and see if we can get these humans to join us." the eldest Ethereal stated.

"Very well I shall try. Open a channel to the human ship." Shao'Nirys stated as he began to prepare his warriors on the ship for the guests they would be receiving. The channel was open and Fluffy stood there in his UEF Heavy Armour without the helmet as the T'au commander appeared on-screen.

"We would like to meet you on our ship for further discussions on the matter." Shao'Nirys stated as fluffy was sending some data to Jeremy and his squad to get into the Resonator for the 1st contact with the T'au.

"Very well I shall be heading to your ship in a shuttle then." Fluffy stated as he bowed before cutting the uplink as he headed down towards the cargo bay where the Resonator was stationed he left Vylon in command while he left for the diplomacy that is going to follow, as fluffy entered a long hallway towards the elevator to the cargo bay the voice returned into his mind...and fluffy still didn't bother to put his psy shields on.

_"These T'au are easy for your fleet to overwhelm and crush take what is theirs and use them for your own." _The voice stated but fluffy was not here to be a tyrant only to find some information and maybe even some new alliances for the Reapers war...which seemed to avoid this galaxy since there in their 41st millennium.

As fluffy entered the cargo bay he grasped his battle rifle and but it on his back slot and checked the remainder of his weapons and Armour before he entered on the Resonator.

* * *

_ Shao'Nirys _Or'es El'leath battleship_ June 24 D'Yandi system_

As the Resonator approached the ship it was scanning the hull and weaponry on it showing that it used some sort of Ion cannons and Rail gun batteries as their main weapons and they had some sort of shield but not like their own it seemed to bubble around the ship instead of be like another layer, that and their Armour wasn't as durable for the size of it...reminding them of the Councils old ships.

As the gunship entered the bay it was greeted by a squad of T'au Fire Warriors as well as the commander that Fluffy had spoken with, as the gunship touched down on the deck of the bay all the T'au were staring in shock at the size of the craft and how sleek and slender it looks as the doors opened and the marines and Fluffy all walked down the ramp towards the group of Fire Warriors and the commander.

"I am Shao'Nirys commander of the T'au forces here and you are General Fluffy we spoke on the uplink." he stated as looked at the Armour and weaponry that they were carrying which was unlike anything that the Imperium was using.

"Yes I am Fluffy, we would like to discuss something with you and your leaders...perhaps form an alliance of sorts." He stated as he look around seeing the types of craft that the T'au military was using.

"Yes follow me to the Ethereal's they are waiting on the bridge." as he motioned towards the corridor for him and his troops to follow as fluffy and his marines followed in suit, as they entered the bridge they could see the blue skin and red eyes of the Ethereal's it was quite the surprise to the marines...well except for Nikolai...who was more interested in all the buttons around the ship

"We are the Ethereal's human I am Aun'Vre Hjetir and we represent the T'au here on D'Yandi." The eldest of the 3 Ethereal's present stated as he stood across a table with some interface like a holo display.

"I would like to know how you know how to speak English..."Fluffy stated bluntly as he stood across the table.

"We learn the languages of races that we assimilate into the empire. We have learned from the Imperium of Man as we have had a few humans join the Empire" The Ethereal stated as the humans began to look around the ship seeming in awe at the technology but were more like laughing at it since they seemed to need so many more people to work a ship this size compared to their own.

"Anyways I would like to propose an alliance between the Coalition and the T'au." Fluffy stated as the Ethereal's were in surprise as it seemed these humans would be joining the empire quicker than they thought.

"You wish to join the Empire? You will need to prove you are worthy, as well as we will need to consult the Ethereal Council." Aun'Vre Hjetir the eldest Ethereal of the 3 stated to Fluffy as some more information was being considered for the humans.

"We do not seek to join your empire but be allies of it." Fluffy remarked at the T'au as they thought they were superior to him and his forces.

"You think you and your lone ship can demand such a thing is quite amusing…you is in no place to make such a remark." Aun'Vre Hjetir stated while looking to his Ethereal brothers.

"My ship and the fleet I have with me is more than enough to take your planet and every planet you have in your empire." Fluffy boosted as he smirked at the T'au while Jeremy and his Squad were laughing their asses off at the T'au.

"You have your lone ship there is no more ships in the system even so it would take quite a long time for them to travel here via Warp, you are outnumbered and out gunned so I suggest you understand the T'au.

"Vylon bring in the fleet now at the _Phoenixes_ location, have weapons ready in case anything goes south." Fluffy bellowed over his suit communicator which the T'au could here as the Fire Warrior and Commander readied their weaponry. As in an instant a flash of blue light ripped a hole through the space behind the Heavy Destroyer showing the rest of Fluffies Hunter Clutch along with the 3 gates and 2 gantries with all weapons ready and awaiting orders to unleash hell on the T'au Defense fleet at a moment's notice from their general.

"As you can see I am in a position to make some demands as you can see as my fleet can and will destroy your force if you force my hands…I purpose an alliance with your people if you want to try and assimilate us into your empire you can try but we will fight you until the last ship." Fluffy snarled the end at the Ethereal's as they looked at the 95 ships that were now right in front of them that appeared y some sort of travel unknown to the T'au it wasn't warp travel as it would take much longer and the exit point doesn't open as such.

"…You…have a point there…we will have to consider this…as well as discuss this with our leaders." Aun'Vre Hjetir stuttered at the surprise of fleet appearing in almost an instant as Shao'Nirys approached the Ethereal's with some news on the Orks.

"We have a favor to ask of you Human we wish to see how you fair against the Green Skins on planet." Shao'Nirys stated as this would show just how strong on the ground they would be as they had boosted that they could take every planet in the Empire…this was impossible to think of as they had many of planets spread out and these Humans had only just arrived here how could they possibly know of their colonies.

"Very well then we will do this as a show of faith that you will consider what we said…can you bring up a map of the effective are please." Fluffy motioned towards the Holo display over the table, as the map of the area appeared it showed a lush jungle spanning wide and far as it was interrupted by a mounting range and a few lakes to the west.

"This will be fine. Vylon get on planet and construct a base T1 only no more or less." Fluffy stated as Vylon was preparing to drop down to the planet via a destroyer since he didn't need to pilot it personally just using his holo display and chest computer to access the Acu. As one of the Destroyers passed through the T'au Defense fleet the Ethereal's were getting a little nervous and regretting letting that Cruiser on planet not known that was a Destroyer.

As the Acu touched down from its 24Km fall Vylon started his construction using the paragons from the fleet to build his factories and produce units since the fleet wasn't in combat it would be no problem to supply him with enough resources to build a small army to cleanse the area of Orks, as the tanks came rolling of the lines of factories the T'au were bus y watching and wondering how the Titan sized machine was building things that would take their Earth caste engineers days with this they watched as unit after unit rolled of the lines and formed up to hunt for the Orks as the entered the jungles knocking down trees in the way as there size was greater than the trees on planet.

As the rumble of machinery and fall of trees echoed throughout the jungle the Orks began to prepare for a fight as the could feel that fight waiting for some of them T'au Grey skins to stomp, as they readied their gunz and shootaz's for them squishy grey Skins to appear from the jungle they were instead meet by 7 meter tall Mech marines, Striker tanks and some Lobo artillery as they started to unload onto the new shiny enemies they could see that most of their weapons weren't doing much as the Mech marines started unload their gauss cannons into the tide of Orks ripping them limb from limb with every shot punching holes the size of fists into them as well as the Lobo's unleashing their payloads of shells blasting apart groups of Orks and their structures around them as craters formed from the force of the rounds from the artillery and tanks.

As the force of units advanced a few of the tankbustas started to let loss their rockets on the Strikers ad Mech marines deal considerable damage even disabling a few of the units but not taken them out of the fight since they could still fire away with the main gun, as the Orks began to fall a few Killa Kans appeared behind the Mech marines and started to cut away at the Mech marines Armour and a couple lost an arm and in some cases both... as they continued pressing the attack more of the kill Kans appeared and a battle of Mechs started to go into a blood bath as Mech marine after Mech marine fell to the Killa Kans as well as the Kans falling from concentrated Gauss fire ripping holes throughout the Mech and taken quite a few of the other Kans behind them as they became Swiss cheese under concentrated fire.

As the ground forces pressed on wards Valor sent a few Scorchers to cleanse the area of the spores the Orks release from death helping rid the planet of the infestation of Green skins, the T'au watched in awe as the Orks fell one by one and the land was being put back together by some of the engineers passing over the wreckage of the battle fields as well as reclaiming the fallen units. With the Ork forces being decimated from the ground forces soon the Orks were trapped against the mounting range with barley any forces left as a few of Killa Kans and some tankbustas held against the side of the mountain entrenching their positions while Vylon and his forces regrouped and began repairs on the few units that were still salvageable from the cleansing of the Ork infested jungle and reclaiming the wreaks of fallen Mechs and a few Striker Tanks.

With the wreckage cleared the forces headed towards the last bit of Ork resistance on planet since the T'au had quarantined them in the jungle near the capital city, with this Valor just had the scorchers bombard the Orks and cleanse them with napalm to make sure the fungal spores that were released would be cleansed as well.

The Ethereal's had been watching as what would take them days and mass amount of troops was finished within the day with a force formed in seconds by a machine the size of an Imperium Titan with the Orks cleansed Valor began to Reclaim all the units and the few factories he built as the engineers finished their restoration of the jungle they plowed through in their hunt of the Orks.

"As you can see we are able to deal with your Ork problem quite well with no losses on our side." Jeremy stated as he approached the Ethereal's as Fluffy Had been preoccupied with some data from the Fleet.

"Yes we can see that your army is quite capable but you did loss quite a few forces we saw them be destroyed by the Orks." Aun'Vre Hjetir stated as he looked over the recording they took of the onslaught of the Coalitions forces clearing the jungle and destroying the Orks.

"All our ground forces are automated except our marines." Jeremy boosted as he looked at the Ethereal's who were wondering how they have accomplished such a thing as control devices would be quite expensive to use and they could be blocked or interrupted or manipulated by your enemy turning your forces against them.

"This is quite a marvel to behold ...we see how powerful your forces are but we will need to meet with the Council to discuss the diplomatic inquires for this proposed alliance." Aun'Vre Hjetir took a bow as he motioned for this meeting to end and for the Humans to return to their ship. As Fluffy and the other marines bowed well except Nikolai who fell over they headed towards the elevator to the gunship and left the ship.

"We are at a ground side disadvantage against these Humans...and if we can secure them in the T'au...I mean with the T'au then we can expand our empire further and if we can acquire their technology then we could be able to advance our own weaponry even more Aun'Vre Hjetir stated to the others as they were going over the recordings except for Shao'Nirys who was looking towards the scans of the fleet which weren't promising.

"Commander...you have something you would like to state." Aun'Vre Hjetir motioned to the T'au commander as he could sense his fear of the new human force.

"Noble Ethereal these humans their ships are like nothing we have ever seen as well as their ground forces able to mobilize quite quickly faster than anything we can build. These Humans have ships that seem to appear in an instant and we couldn't even detect them as well as we couldn't even get any data on their forces or weaponry, we though those tanks and Mechs were piloted yet they were automated." Shao'Nirys stated with fear as these humans can and if they wanted to take their whole Empire before the T'au could even mobilize effectively to fight these humans.

"Yes that is a most troubling fact but these humans seek an alliance with us not war and we could always use the help since the Tyranid Hive Fleets are mobilizing near our borders but it seems the Imperium is busy Dealing with them, and with these humans we might be able to hold back the Tyranids." Aun'Vre Hjetir spoke as this threat was quite great and the T'au hadn't much experience fighting the Tyranids.

As the T'au discussed their situation Fluffy began to go over more data they had gotten on the T'au, they would need more data on the systems and find out where everything is and see what else they can find.

Meanwhile back on the _Phoenix_ fluffy began hearing more from the voice as he began to enjoy the sounds but only to a degree as he felt that they were meant to be there.

_"You need to find the eyes Fluffy find the Eye and you shall find what you need." _ The voice bellowed into his mind through the Warp trying to bend Fluffy to his will but to no avail as he was digging into Taco's.

"Think the T'au are going to accept the fact we are more powerful then there empire and I hope they bring us to their home world since we will need to meet the T'au Leaders to form this alliance properly." Jeremy_ stated_ as they all were sitting down for some food.

"Yeah well I bet these blue guys will just sit around and does nothing like fucking bone bags." Dempsey commented across from Jeremy next to Nikolai.

"Oh I hope I get to "operate" on one of these T'au they look soooooooooo interesting to cut up!" Richtofen stated with a joyous tone.

"...Never do that again Doctor." Takeo stated from next to him while eating some Sushi and drinking some of his Sake.

"Yeah...that was a bit to fucking creepy...puss sack." Dempsey stated as Nikolai kept drinking vodka and having some steak and eggs.

As the team kept on eating and talking over random ass shit as usual the T'au began to get an uplink to T'au their home world to get a council with their leaders for discussion on this alliance that would be formed.

* * *

_June 26 D'Yandi system_

It had taken a hole day just for the T'au to get a response from the Council and by that time the Coalition fleet had waited near the dark side of the moon but left the _Phoenix _ near D'Yandi atmosphere Fluffy had ordered for some more ships so he ordered the gantries to produce 2 Heavy destroyers(none experimental like the P.O.A or the phoenix) and a Heavy Cruiser(not like the InAmberclade) they had finished by the time the T'au had received a response, the Ethereal's send a message to the Phoenix and scene of the meeting place.

"Took them long enough I mean seriously how long does it take to organize a meeting..." Jeremy stated as he was on the bridge of his Heavy Cruiser the _Lederhosen_ assigned to him and his squad, the entire crew agreed with this.

"Well it's an empire they're not exactly as fast as we are so...yeah...anyway we got the data and are heading to the T'au home world of...seriously...T'au...their race is named after their planet." Fluffy face palmed at that as the fleet readied for slip space jump to T'au as there would be a T'au home fleet there to meet them.

As the collective force of the slip space engines opened a portal and started to bring in the Clutch it would be a few hours before they would arrive at the T'au home world and so they prepared their forces the new ships are ready they may not be piloted but they work fine...if it came down to it fluffy would start building a massive armada against any of these mighty armies and the fleets that they use since considering a Retribution class battleship was only half a km longer than a Heavy Destroyer with this he could be able to take any force he believed with sufficient skill and use of his forces.

With the Clutch moving through slip space towards T'au some more information was forwarded to Fluffy on some locations of warning such as the _Eye of Terror _ and known movement on some of the Tyranid Hive Fleets and known Imperium strongholds and some Hive worlds, with this new Intel Fluffy ordered for some recon probes to be launched to these locations to gather more Intel on these forces as they hadn't met anything like them...well the Tyranids were much like the Zerg but more...consuming and bigger.

* * *

_June 26 T'au system_

As the Clutch finally exited slip space they came out near the planets moon near a mas of ships and battle stations surrounding the planet with all guns charged and aimed towards these new ships as the T'au didn't understand the Coalitions forms of travel and they didn't know if these new ships were them or some new threat in the galaxy they had prepared for almost anything just as a transmission came from the unknown fleet of forces.

"This is General Fluffy Dreads of the Coalition we are here to meet with the T'au Council." He announced through the T'au communication channels on the fleets as he waited for a conformation on how this proceeding would be held.

"Very well you are to take you ship to these coordinates on the planet were Fire Teams will meet you and Water caste diplomats will lead you to the Council." A T'au fleet commander stated from his Or'es El'leath battleship.

"Very well Jeremy you are to hold the line here with the fleet...and please do not do anything stupid while I'm gone." Fluffy stated as he headed with his flag ship towards the coordinates on T'au.

As the _Phoenix descended_ into the upper atmosphere of T'au his ship was slowly being drawn into the area on where to land as the area was a ship dock much more simpler than the gantries but still able to work but in longer times, as the ship began to dock the clamps began to stress under the surprising amount of weight the destroyer had. As the Docks began to bend from the ship the docking tubes extended from the docks to the main docking port on the ship as the T'au Ethereal's waited with their body guards for the new arrivals on the T'au world to make sure they didn't cause troubles on the planet if any of the women of the T'au decided to...well go a wee bit troublesome for they were always a wee bit excitable.

"Damn so this is the T'au world...sort of like home it's nice and dry but still reminds me of home." Nikolai stated as he looked around as the T'au people were all around the space docks seeing the new ship and the new people since most of the surrounding people were the T'au women...lots of T'au women.

"Oh my god their all blue...and the guys all look like Takeo." Dempsey stated as they were walking towards the transports to the T'au Council building as they could see all the T'au women starring in awe of the new people as they hadn't had many new races on T'au in millennium as most allied species of the T'au had been only allowed near the outer septs of the empire.

"Oh can we stay...please...I want to see if I can find me a new wife...maybe even new girlfriend...or 4." Nikolai stated as he was getting eyed by the T'au women as he was also being starred at.

"Here's hoping we get some down time here...please Fluffy... can we please have shore leave." Dempsey stated as he could see all the blue beauties surrounding them as they got into the transport and headed towards the Council building.

As they passed over the gleaming cities of the T'au capital seeing all the people living their lives here in this oasis in a world of deserts and savannas of T'au as they were descending towards the council meeting.

"You are to relive all you weapons when you meet the Council." One of the T'au Fire Warriors stated as the shuttle was landing outside the building where armed Fire Warrior squads were awaiting the arrival of these humans.

"No." Fluffy stated plainly as he stared out of the transport as he was scanning to see what they T'au were using to defend their leaders since they seemed to be more paranoid since the ship arrived with some battle suits on the high ground entrenched and waiting for orders.

"You will relieve your weapons when you meet the council or we will take it by force." The Warrior stated as he could see that the humans were not going to cooperate with them and he believed that these humans weren't stupid enough to cause something on the T'au home world.

"We have showed your people what we can do we will keep our weapons thank you now get out of my way I got the schematics for your council chambers for the meeting." Fluffy stated with irritation in the T'au trying to intimidate them into doing what they want.

As Fluffy and his squad started making their way through the Fire Warrior who should have been farther away and have some Kroot warriors for close support, they were about to start opening fire along with the battle suits prepared in the high grounds aiming their rail gun batteries at the humans as one of the Ethereals came out from the building causing all the Warriors to stop and look to the noble Ethereal awaiting further orders.

"It is fine let them pass with their weapons they came here of their occurred so we should believe they didn't come here to start an incident." The Ethereal stated as he approached the humans with their weapons drawn ready to defend themselves if the T'au choose to force their hand, as the Warriors began to stand down Fluffy and his team began to move towards the entrance of the councils building with the Ethereal leading them to the Council chamber.

As they entered the room it became a cavernous view as they could see that it was much more open on the inside of the building, they could see the Ethereal Councillors all around them with T'au body guards posted everywhere in case anything should go aria. The Ethereals all looked in wonder at these new humans armour seeming so advance yet so simple along with the data that was given to them from the purge of the Orks on the planet, some of the younger Ethereals started to look at these humans as they would soon be serving under them as no human faction could be on equal with them as pompous as these Ethereals where not realizing that they were in ear shot of some of the eldest of the Ethereal council not to menschen that the humans could still hear them through their suits.

"Ethereals of the T'au stand with dignity and honour of these Humans who wish to fight for the Greater Good and so we are hear bound by our oaths and honour to serve the T'au people so now we say onto you of the Coalition of Species what say you to this Alliance of the Greater good and men." The head Ethereal stated as all the other T'au stood there looking onto the humans for the answer to this proposed Alliance.

As Fluffy looked onto the crowd of T'au as his words would decide if tis proposed alliance would succeed, with this he began to think of the words but a another voice came from the Warp this one more sinister sounding and more seducing then the last.

_"Now Fluffy these T'au Etherals are old bugers and their women don't get any action unless from other species usually so let's fuck around with them a little with some incentive of jokes." _The rather feminine sounding voice stated to Fluffy as he did consider the fact it was too good to pass up.

"Most noble Ethereals I stand before you and your people as a man of great knowledge, power, stamina(he stated as began to thrust a little at the power and stamina part), we will work for the Greater Good of your people (as he began move his hands in a forward and back motion as he spoke), we will look forward to working side(with a giant smirk on his face) by side with your people day and night for the better of the T'au...people( as he was thinking it was more for the women hen anything) we will crush your enemies with our war machines(giving a motion towards his dick) and our massive ships(he thrust at that statement) and we will pound them into dust, we will form a great alliance working diligently( in a fingering motion) with the T'au and well never quit on you until what is needed is done!" Fluffy stated as Jeremy and his squad had their armor locked so they wouldn't keel over and laugh as the speech that was given was so dirty even Nikolai was laughing and Ritchtofen was thinking more of all the dirty things could be done with these blue aliens.

This was also broadcasting across the T'au Septs as every single T'au women looked in awe at what this human was saying enjoy ever part of it and most of them were just waiting for it to end so they could start working diligently with them. Even some of the Kroot and Vespin warriors that were watching the broadcast were laughing their collective asses off as the fact the human actually as able to do that in front of the T'au Ethereals, then again the Ethereals didn't exactly know that much on sexual jokes and this case this was the best joke pulled on the T'au since Commander ShadowSun had an incident with one of the Kroot shapers during the Third Sphere expansion, the Kroot shaper had to meet with the Commander during an assault against some Tyranids and had to meet earlier on and haven not realized how the T'au females need some relief. As he entered her quarters expecting a normal meeting as the Experimental XV22 battle suit opened showing a blue beauty this was meet with a rather loud laugh at the fact the Shaper hadn't figured it out as he was stared down by her with eyes as red as the blood that filled the Kroots veins he instantly froze as she approached him with her armour mainly composing of very thin nylons let's just say the Shaper lived to fight another day butnot for a day or 2.

"Well then it is decided that we shall form an alliance between the Coalition of species, we would like to offer you a world in the T'au empire for you to use as a base for your efforts to the T'au in the D'Yandi system." The Ethereal stated still not realizing what the hand gestures and motions were for but besides that with the new allies near some of the more raided areas of the T'au Empire as well as some of the Tyranid splinter fleets from Kraken seem to be approaching near the eastern borders.

"Thank you most honorable Ethereals, may I ask that you give us a few days to get our baring's here on T'au and some R&R before we are shipped out to the D'Yandi System and get a better understanding to your…culture and people( as he began to motion a little to what said earlier)." Fluffy requisitioned from the T'au as this would be some nice R&R the boys are going to be busy….well the single ones at least…except Nikolai as usual

The Ethereals nodded and the council was dismissed as they exited the buildingto the transport and were to be lead back to their ship were they would rejoin their fleet so that things could be unbder way as there was much to do as since these T'au are quite the interesting group.

"So that went well i must say we will have much to do with these people or yes we will." Jeremy stated as headed out with the squad through the delegates and T'au people outside waiting to see some of these humans.

"Yes it did now than when we get back to the _Phoenix _i want you guys to conduct the R&R routines for the few days we can't have the whole fleet on leave so we are going to have to get everything ready for this so i will need you to be ready to get to work got it?" Fluffy asked as he entered the transport the T'au gave them since they were just heading to the Destroyer that landed at the docks.

"I will be sure to get the fleet ready for their...outing I'm sure the T'au will enjoy this cultural exchange I know I will." Dempsey stated as they were flying over the glinting city of the T'au capital as they neared the outer structures of the Ship yard.

"I want to know what is with those feet...they look quite us full but they seem as they could be quite the weakness in shrapnel filled battle fields as well as unfavorable terrain along with some mines." Ritchtofen stated as he was imagining the torment they would be in with all the ways they could be hurt and tormented.

"Well the feet things are ok i say they got some real good looking women i must say all them blue beauties all waiting for me." Dempsey sated with a grin as he could just see they fun they could get down there see how the local bars are and see what these Xeno live like.

"I want know what type of liquor they got oh and wonder how well they can take my "Greater Wood"" Nikolai sated as he motioned to his crotch as the group face palmed and to the fact wondered how compatible the T'au people would be to the humanity...they seemed like humans except for the skin colour...somewhat like the Asari and the hair is quite nice looking with the colours seem to be different compared through the castes.

As the Transport landed at the docks to the Destroyer with the ramp stile left fabricated to the docks for the squad to return, as they exited the transport they were greeted by some T'au people and a few Kroots as well.

"Well this is quite interesting site...we seem to be quite the popular bunch here with these honourable T'au reminds me of home...and some...what are those?" Takeo asked as he saw some reptilian looking bird creatures in the crowd.

"Don't know they might be the Kroot the files the T'au sent us on their allies but I could be mistaken." Jeremy stated as the Kroots walked over to them.

"We are most honored to see more of your kind joins our fight for the "Greater Good"." The Kroot warrior stated as he extended a hand to the humans as a show of respect for what they did in the meeting and that they would fight alongside them.

"Thank you we look forward to fighting along you honorable warriors." Fluffy stated as he shook the Kroots hand as they parted towards their ship, as they headed up the ramp a transmission from Valor came in.

"General Fluffy we have received word that we will be setting up on a planet for the T'au." Valor questioned this as they couldn't exactly spare many forces in this galaxy with no way to get reinforcements as far as they knew the quantum gates seemed to be fine just not receiving and coordinates from Command.

"Yes we will be setting up a Command center and we will be having some shore leave for a few days let the crew know we will be leaving on the 1st of July." Fluffy transmitted over his suits computer as he was entering the airlock to the ship.

"Understood should we move one of the gates to the planet we will be using as Command now and leave another here or would you like to keep the gate with us for now." Valor asked as he transmitted the good news to the fleet and began to wonder what it's like down there since he had only meet some xeno's before and those were mainly Asari and Turian he had meet a Salarian and a Quarian but that's about it since he had rarely went to the Citadel or Council space in general.

As the squad was all aboard the ship heading for the bridge the docking clamps for the Destroyer were lifted and the ship began to head into orbit to meet up with the fleet for the next step they would need to take in this galaxy at war in the 41st millennium.

* * *

June 27 T'au system 992 41st millennium

The night had been long and tire some with the data they had received and that almost the entire fleet was visiting T'au now for their shore leaves…and unfortunately for Fluffy he drew the short straw…as did Ritchtofen and around a quarter of the fleet had to stay in duty in case anything go awry, they had been going over their daily routines of what was happening and began to wonder how things were back home against the Covenant…then again they might all be dead cause if that Warp storm brought us here into the future of a galaxy then that would mean everyone had long since been dead. These thoughts weren't exactly on everyone's mind but it did seem to make Ritchtofen think long and hard on it about what had occurred in the times past had they won the war had they defeated the Reapers…what was everyone's fate and would he ever get to see his homeland again.

Man while down on T'au the crews were all enjoy this little slice of paradise with the T'au people some heading to the bars for some good old fashioned drinks and merriment others headed around to see the cultural sites of this new race, and a few of the techs headed towards the armories and began talking shop with the T'au Earth Caste builders and it would seem our little squad from earlier had gotten into some trouble at the bars.

"Oh Nikolai yeah need to learn when you beat! Ya dumbass "Dempsey stated as they were sitting down to a drink contest with some T'au liquor since this had always happened when Nikolai and Dempsey headed out to the bars.

"American you don't know you can't beat mother Russia in drinking contest we are built for this kind of stuff." Nikolai stated as he starred down the table to Dempsey while Takeo was sitting at the Bar surrounded by some T'au women being asked questions and sometimes being mistaken for being a T'au with his ways of honor...well sort of like a T'au just not with the skin color and feet.

I like these humans they know how to have some fun!" A T'au women stated as she began to watch the men begin the drinking contest with people making some bets on who would win as others just enjoyed the time they had there as they enjoyed some of the local foods and drinks as well as some of the entertainment they had on planet, they had games like pool and darts that they adapted from the Imperium as well as some of their own versions of some bar games even some leading to full out sparring and sniping contests with some practice guns.

As the night went on some of the groups started getting together it would seem as they enjoyed the show of Dempsey getting beat by Nikolai and a lot of happy beaters and few not so lucky as Dempsey finally fell after 38 shots of T'au Ale as he fell back off his chair into the crowd of T'au and humans as he opened his eyes to the legs of a blue beauty standing over him in some sort of gown like clothing staring down on him as he slowly began to look around to try and gain some idea on why he was on his back then again he had woken like this before but that was a long time ago.

"Well hello their gorgeous come here often" Dempsey stated as he stared up at the women who started to blush as she realized he could see up her gown a little and backed up while covering herself more.

"Hey look American made the Blue red now all he needs is to cover her in white and she's his flag HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Nikolai stated as headed to get some more food as he had decimated the things of meat he was given and went to see what else the T'au had.

"Yeah whatever ya fat bastard, ah friends call me Dempsey and you are?" Dempsey stated as he stood up in front of the 5'9" blue lady with long reddish hair around her shoulders while it was still up in a pony-tail.

"I am Shas'La Da'Kala Gue'la nice to meet you friends just call Da'Kala." She stated as she bowed a little as Dempsey was looking her up and down in the short time she bowed she looked damn good with her hair and her skin color reminded him of the Asari a bit but seemed more like skin then scales.

"Well care for a drink hot stuff?" Dempsey stated as they sat down to some drinks as they sat Dempsey could see his commander getting some action on the side with some T'au as Takeo was examining some of the T'au food wondering what the hell it was…Nikolai was haven some drinks with some of the other T'au and some of the crew as everyone was enjoying their shore leave.

"I would like that as long as you're paying for them." Da'Kala stated as they ordered more drinks and some food for Dempsey so he wouldn't have that much of a hang-over tomorrow...well not as severe as it would be, the night went on as they talked about things like what it's like being in the Coalition what the galaxy here was like life in general anything they could think of.

As they chatted away Jeremy was heading with some women for some fun they had agreed on so they headed to one of their places near the bar and see where things go from there, Nikolai was still doing shots with some of the less lucky of crew and a few of the T'au had joined in well mostly the women the men had lost a while ago and Takeo had been talking with some of the crew seeing some old friends from earth and a couple from the fleet that had been in rotations in the fleet.

"So who next to take on the might of Mother Russia for I see that none of you can beat me in a drinking contest!" Nikolai bellowed as he patted his belly and chuckled as these T'au were doing better than the crew as they had long since fallen to him, it was soon down to him and 2 T'au women staring each other down, by this point Nikolai had consumed a total of 269 shots of T'au ale and 5 pounds of some sort of meat and breads so he was still a wee bit tipsy but the T'au were just surprised he was still standing as at his feet were 12 of his crew and around 15 of the locals.

"We are still standing Gue'la." the younger looking T'au stated from the far end of the bar.

"Oh we shall see about that shortly." Nikolai stated as he took another bite of his (I guess you could call it steak) meal and headed to the tables and ordered the bartender for the best they got. The women looked at him with surprise at what he was asking for since they had seen a lot Gue'la try and fall flat on their asses from one swig of it.

As the bartender brought the bottle and some shot glasses for them they all sat down and those still conscious started making some more bets...well those that had succeeded in the previous bets that is.

"All right let's get to it my belly is waiting for it oh bartender bring me some more of that steak oh and some chips or something...you do have like chips right." He asked as he wondered what other foods they would have here since he had only ordered some steak and ale along with some beer but was too light tasting for his taste.

"Yes we have something on the lines of that." The bartender stated as he brought more food and the shot glasses and some of the strong stuff.

"Alright women let's get this started." Nikolai stated as he started pouring the shots and handing them to the two ladies as he looked at the bottle reading some of what looked like English but unable to read most of it.

"It's a very strong alcohol Gue'la not a lot of you can take this stuff more likely to drop you on your ass faster than a Kroot." One stated as they readied for the Gue'la's defeat of him as they could see that he was getting closer to collapsing by now over the last few hours. As they began to start the shots Nikolai could start hearing the others talking more while he drank down the first shot enjoy the taste compared to what he was haven earlier as it reminded him more of his vodka then anything.

As they began to drink the women were more wondering how this Gue'la was able to stand more than anything as they went through one bottle already and now were beginning to feel the booze and the bartender brought some more to the table as they opened it up and kept drinking, this continued for another 5 bottles as one of the ladies fell after the 4th one and Nikolai was beginning to feel the effects of around 312 shots of booze he was slowly getting more drunk now he hadn't felt like this for some time.

"You won't win this Gue'la." The last standing of the Tau women stated as she was a wee bit tipsy and beginning to bob from side to side a little.

"My…nam…name is… NIKOLAI BELENSKI lady you should… learn that as you shall…fall this night to my Russian MIGHT!" He bellowed as he readied to continue this duel of honor, pride and BOOZE!

"Alright Nikolai but you are the one who will be falling this night and I am Shas'Vre Ko'Reena." She stated as they downed some more alcohol.

"Reena is alright…I just call you Reena since….I not so good at the words…and the uh yeah words." HE stuttered as he was slowly beginning to lose some strength from all the drinks. They would keep at this until the 8th bottle and by this time neither of them were willing to surrender one being a proud Russian who has never falling to another in drinking was actually haven a challenge against this women one who could seem to be around on par with him this seemed to make Nikolai smile greatly as he was enjoying his time with her…just like…well not like any of his wives…or girlfriends…maybe it was something different…he didn't know all he knew was he just didn't want to lose.

* * *

_June 27th Tau system 22:00 992 41st millennium _

"You think those two will quit soon….I got my money on Nikolai say he wins this one." Dempsey stated from his table where he had been talking with Da'Kala for the past few hours he had lost track of Takeo and Captain Kickass but he was sure they were fine.

"Maybe but Ko'Reena is one of the most skilled battle suit pilots around here she hasn't lost a single drinking match in years then again no one was smart enough to try after some of the Kroot lost a match against her…let's just say it was amusing to see a group of Kroot doing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" it was very entertaining but they learned not to try their luck against her." Da'Kala stated as she watched the two still going on their feet and hooves as they could still stand…well lean that is but they were still going.

"Well hell care to make some wagers on this match Darling?" Dempsey stated as he leaned towards her with a smirk on his face.

"What are the terms of this wager?" She stated staring into his eyes with an evil grin on her face wonder what this bet will be about.

"Let say if my buddy Nikolai wins this match you have dinner with me?" Dempsey stated as he watched to make sure they were still going at it before they could seal the deal.

"Alright and if Ko'Reena wins then you will have to bring me along with your people along your missions." Da'Kala stated as she saw the two still going now heading onto the 9th bottle now both looking likely to pass out at this point and it would seem that the locals had begun to recover as those who had lost the earlier rounds were now starting to come too at this point.

"Deal" They both stated as they began to watch to see the outcome of these two heavy drinkers hoping to become victories neither wanting to lose the wager, they would continue to watch this match of drinkers for another 3 bottles until finally it looked like the end had come near. As they watched both of them take the last shot of alcohol they both stood walked over to each other and…hugged then they both passed out with Nikolai being landed on by Ko'Reena landing on his belly as they both passed out and the bartender was more in shock at all the booze they had consumed the Gue'la had taken a total of 469 shots of alcohol and was still standing until the last shot taken a tie as the outcome was decided.

"Well since it was a tie that means we both have won…and lost…" Dempsey stated with a face palm as Nikolai had not lost but since they both gave in that meant they both won the beat as he looked up to Da'Kala who had a look of joy and sadness as she had lost as well but won.

"So when do you and your men ship out anyways…and when should I be expecting you to take me out to dinner?" She stated with a cute look as she smiled at the end part as she seemed to enjoy his company a little as he seemed like a good man.

"Well our commander says we're to be here for around a week and then we get shipped out for where ever they need us I think. I will talk to my commander about bring you along and we might see if we can bring more of you warriors with us…might put in for word on your friend over there who seems to be cuddling into Nikolai a little like he was a giant teddy bear.

"Ok then well we better go and get them some place to sleep…come on let's get them to my place it's only down the street a few blocks from here so come on you grab him I'll carry her." She stated as she proceeded to pull Ko'Reena off of her make shift bed and teddy bear.

"Alright" He stated as he lifted Nikolai off his colossal fat ass and carries him out of the bar after he went through his pockets and gave the bartender some credits in behalf of Nikolai even though most of the booze was paid for by everyone else.

"Damn he needs to lose some weight…hope your place isn't that far away from here because this guy weighs a ton…Damn." Dempsey stated as they were walking down the street towards the apartments were Da'Kala lived nice looking place like some of the Aeon cities he had seen but less smooth.

"Alright we'll take the elevator up to my floor because I don't think you will be able to carry him up a few flights of stairs." She stated as she entered the shaft looking thing but it had a light at the bottom of it, as she walked onto it Dempsey looked down to the floor hoping it was like some of the covenant tech that looked like glass.

"Alright let's get to it this guy is fucking heavy..." HE stated as his back was beginning to hurt from this colossal fat ass he was carrying for the last few blocks, as they entered the elevator Da'Kala hit some Tau symbols and they began to move up the shaft towards her apartment.

As they exited the elevator the corridor they entered seemed like the Aeon style of architecture from what Dempsey could remember…sort of, they headed towards the 2nd last door and Da'Kala unlocked it and they entered revealing a rather spacious flat probably made for like 4-5 people very spacious.

"Nice place you have here…so you live by yourself?" Dempsey asked as he set Nikolai down on the couch which was pretty nice fluffy looking and soft as he looked around seeing that Da'Kala just set Ko'Reena back on top of Nikolai since they looked quite comfortable where they were and well some laughs might come of it knowing Nikolai.

"Yeah just me here sometimes I have some friends stay over when they are passing through usually but most of them headed out to the 3rd septs working on some fortifications." Da'Kala stated as she grabbed a pillow and blanket for the two snuggle bugs on the couch.

"Alright well where can I sleep by chance? I forget how to get back to get a shuttle to the ship…" Dempsey stated with a smirk hoping to stay and maybe get some action since…well a man needs what a man needs.

"You can sleep with me for tonight since the other rooms are being used for storage and well the couch is taken." Da'Kala stated with a little blush on her face as to what she could be implying considering he was a good man and she could use it more than anything since she hadn't had any relief in some time.

"Okay darling lead the way but I could use a shower you mind if I?" He asked as they had been out for most of the day and he could use it to help with the hangover he was going to get but damn this was the first time Dempsey had been happy to lose a drinking contest with Nikolai best thing since he got his hands on some wondurwaffles a few weeks back.

"Oh that's fine the bathroom is down the hall to the right across from my room." She pointed as he headed to get freshened up and cleaned up.

The 2 day the team had spent on T'au would be one of their most interesting…well for those that can remember it, as they enjoyed their time of peace and love and cultural learning from these people as many would want to join them on their missions learning on what this group of humans could do for this grand empire but for now that was in the backs of most people's minds as it was a time of lust and enjoyment for most and the next few days would continue this trend of enjoyment as things began to form on the outer age of Segmentum Ultima.


End file.
